


I want to give him things

by GreyHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Getting Together, M/M, Texting, drunk, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: Duke gets drunk and texts Audrey, then Nathan.  Written as a series of text messages.





	I want to give him things

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a thing which has been going round Tumblr lately, and seemed to fit well for these characters so I decided it needed to be a ficlet.
> 
> "I want to give him things...like blowjobs and self esteem"
> 
> With thanks to SweetSynergy for beta reading once again <3

Duke downed the last of his drink and glanced around the empty bar. It was late and he should really lock up and go home but the temptation to stay and drink was too strong. Giving in to it, he mixed himself another drink and picked up his phone.

**Duke**  Hi Audrey

**Audrey**  Hi Duke

**Duke**  Hi Audrey :)

**Audrey** Hi Duke *eyeroll* What's up?

**Duke**  Nothing

**Audrey**  You texted me for nothing?

**Duke**  Yep  
**Duke** Drunk  
**Duke** Had too many martinis

**Audrey**  Happy martinis or sad martinis?

**Duke** Sad martinis :(

**Audrey** Why are you sad?

**Duke** Nathan

**Audrey** What about Nathan?

**Duke** Nothing

**Audrey** What about Nathan?

**Duke** I just...

**Audrey** What?

**Duke** I want to give him things

**Audrey** Like what

**Duke** Blowjobs and self esteem

**Audrey** ...ok…  
**Audrey** Maybe you should tell him that? (And maybe don't tell me that...)  
**Audrey** Wait  
**Audrey** Are you two even a thing?

**Duke** I can't tell him. And no, we're not, that's why I'm sad

**Audrey** I see. Well, I still think you should tell him.

**Duke** Can't. He hates me.

**Audrey** He doesn't hate you, Duke

**Duke** ???

**Audrey** Tell him how you feel. Trust me <3

**Duke** Has he said something?

**Audrey** Talk to him <3

**Duke** He has, hasn't he? What'd he say?

**Audrey** Talk to Nathan. When you're sober.

**Duke** K. Thanks Audrey <3

**Audrey** G'night Duke

**Duke** Night <3

Duke finished his drink, locked up, and walked home, thinking about what Audrey had said.  He was far too drunk to try to decipher her crypticness.  Talk to Nathan, she’d said.  Messaged.  Whatever.  Fine, he’d talk to Nathan then.  No time like the present, he decided as he got home and fell into bed.  He picked up his phone, staring blearily at the screen through the alcohol induced haze, and started to type.

**Duke** Nathan?

**Nathan** Yeah, Duke?

**Duke** I'm very drunk and I need to tell you something

**Nathan** Go ahead

**Duke** And if you don't like it, can we just pretend it was the alcohol talking and not me?

**Nathan** Sure

**Duke** I like you

**Nathan** Well, thanks, I guess I don't hate you either

**Duke** No. I mean *I like you*

**Nathan** Funny, Duke

**Duke** I meant it. Or the alcohol did. Whatever you decide.

**Nathan** :)

**Duke** What the fuck does :) mean? :) is not an answer

**Nathan** It means I'm smiling.

**Duke** So that's a good thing?

**Nathan** Smiling is generally considered a good thing, yes

**Duke** Are you drunk?

**Nathan** No

**Duke** Oh. I am.

**Nathan** Yeah

**Duke** So you're sober and you're smiling because I said I like you? (Just asking to avoid any potential confusion or awkwardness)

**Nathan** Yes and yes

**Duke** Want to come over? ;)

**Nathan** Yeah. But you're drunk so, no.

**Duke** Oh :(  
**Duke** Tomorrow then?

**Nathan** Tomorrow then :)

**Duke** :D :D :D (I'm going to sleep now)

**Nathan** Sweet dreams, Duke

**Duke** You too, Nate

Smiling to himself, Duke put his phone down and turned over.  He fell asleep thinking about how tomorrow might go, the smile still on his face as he slept.


End file.
